Malos Pensamientos
by Generala
Summary: ¿Qué están haciendo Link y Zelda?, ¿podrá Zelda explicar lo que en verdad pasaba dentro de esa habitación?, ¿Link que haces detrás de Zelda?, ¿princesa que hace boca abajo?
1. Midna

_Para Killerbunneh:_

**Malos Pensamientos**

Midna

Tengo cerca de una semana viviendo en la Mansión Smash, el, por así decirlo, albergue en el que viven todos los participantes del torneo _Smash Bros Brawl_. Estoy como invitada especial, más bien, como huésped especial. Prefiero ver como se rompen la cara unos a los otros y no estar en medio de la pelea, es más entretenido y menos doloroso.

Nunca pensé ver de nuevo a Link y a Zelda otra vez, cuando un extraño llegó a mi puerta diciendo que podía hacer este simple deseo una realidad, me eché a reír. Obviamente me tragué mis burlas cuando efectivamente cumplió con lo que había dicho.

Ellos estaban ahí, parados uno junto al otro con todos los curiosos _Smashers_ detrás de ellos. Para mi sorpresa estaba la bestia diabólica de Ganondorf, alejado en un rincón.

A punto estuvo de lanzarme contra él, sin embargo antes que pudiera hacerlo tanto Link como Zelda me impidieron hacerlo, en un principio pensé que ambos se habían vuelto locos, que les habían lavado el cerebro.

Después me explicaron que aquel hombre estaba también como un invitado más al torneo… no podía pensar en que clase de loco pensaba que era sensato tener a semejante amenaza como parte de una competencia. Sin embargo recordé a mis anfitriones, esos Master y Crazy Hand… realmente eran algo perturbadores. Un par de excéntricos que disfrutaban de ver peleas entre seres de distintos mundos y razas.

Gente loca, digo yo.

Bueno eso no importa, gracias a ellos pude volver a ver a Link y Zelda. Me alegra ver que ambos han continuado con sus vidas y he observado que ambos se han vuelto mucho más cercanos de lo que hubiera pensado antes.

Debo admitir que me sentí herida al principio, estaba celosa de ambos, de esa amistad y cercanía que había crecido en ellos pero me di cuenta pronto que estaba siendo caprichosa e infantil. Sin embargo un tiempo después noté que había algo más entre mis queridos amigos pero parecían estar negándolo… o eso creí hasta hacía unos días, cuando sucedió cierto incidente que ha dejado a todos en la mansión algo… algo ya saben, sin palabras, perturbados y hasta traumatizados.

Por ejemplo Ike aún no puede dejar de morderse las uñas en cuanto ve los dos Hylianos caminar juntos. Pobrecito, necesitará terapia.

¿Cómo podría describirlo?

Era una mañana bonita, había sol, el clima era cálido, era uno de esos días que en estos mundos con soles que van y vienen, describen como perfectos.

Como todos los días, bajé al comedor y encontré a todos ya preparándose para desayunar. Todo transcurrió normalmente, una que otra pelea por la última fresa, la última pieza de tocino, el último cachito de pan... Nada fuera de lo común.

Durante la mañana me puse a jugar _pocker, _con unos sujetos de nombre Ike y Snake; ambos callados y de aspecto fuerte pero buenas personas, y muy malos jugadores. También estaban Fox y Wolf, criaturas que me causaban mucha curiosidad. No tanto por su forma de ser si no por su aspecto.

Cualquiera que llegue a leer esto, diría "¿No te has visto en un espejo?" Créanme cuando les digo que lo he hecho y que sé que soy _ardiente. _Y que obviamente no poseo un color de piel común.. pero ellos, eran bestias humanoides. Bueno pero el relato no es acerca del aspecto de los habitantes de esta casa.

El primero en retirarse fue el muchacho de cabello azul, dijo que lo había desfalcado y que le había quitado su dinero de quince días.

Me eché a reír, no era mi culpa que fuera malo jugando. Durante un buen rato estuvimos jugando, sin embargo, mientras uno a uno, cada jugador se iba retirando… Comencé a notar algo extraño: La mansión se puso muy silenciosa de pronto, salvo por los pequeños que jugaban en el patio y el sonido de una que otra ave y algún insecto, todo estaba muy callado.

El último en retirarse fue Snake, quién bufó al darse cuenta que estaba quebrado.

Entonces decidí levantarme y averiguar donde estaban todos.

Fui a la sala común, a un gimnasio y una arena que servía para entrenar. Finalmente salí al patio y recorrí todo el gran Jardín, solo encontré al **llorón** de Ganondorf sentado y con los ojos cerrados, si de pronto no hubiera echado la cabeza a un lado y derramado baba por la boca, hubiera pensado que estaba meditando.

En realidad se había quedado dormido en esa posición… llorón.

¿Dónde diablos se habían metido todos, se los habría tragado el hoyo negro otra vez? –este echo me lo contaron Zelda y Link– Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a la zona de dormitorios, tal vez La Princesa de Hyrule estaba en su habitación.

Entonces los vi, mucho de los combatientes adultos estaban con los oídos apoyados en la puerta de la habitación de mi amiga.

-"¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?" –Con un gesto de sus manos me callaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-"chst" –susurraron.

-"¿Qué..?" –antes de que pudiera preguntar, una chica rubia de coleta me hizo señas para que me acercara a la puerta y escuchara.

Hice lo que me pidió y en cuanto pude escuchar… me sonrojé. Escuché la voz de dos personas dentro de la habitación pero no era de dos personas cualquiera.

Eran Link y Zelda y se escuchaban ciertos ruidos… especialmente por parte de la Princesa de la Luz.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ellos estaban haciendo… Eso no podía ser posible, durante mis días en aquel peculiar lugar, corroboré que mi amigo de orejas grandes y alargadas, podía ser un magnífico guerrero, veloz para aprender las artes de la espada, pero nulo en las del corazón. Aunque, por lo que se escuchaba allá adentro… parecía que tenía cierto talento para "esas" otras artes.

_-Link, eso ahí._

_-¿Te duele?_

_-No, se siente muy bien –soltó un ronroneo–, no te detengas, hazlo más fuerte… _

Si, tenía un _gran _talento.

_-¿Así?_

Escuché otro quejido de su parte…

No pude evitarlo, me pegué aún más a la puerta. Entonces para mi buena suerte descubrí un pequeño agujerito en la puerta… Creo que nadie de los presentes lo había visto. Me asomé pero me di cuenta que tenía la vista parcialmente bloqueada.

-Ya lo intenté –escuché que me dijo una vocecita grave. Era Peach, que tenía una expresión pícara marcada en el rostro–, sólo se ven las manos de Zelda.

Aún así eché un vistazo y efectivamente sólo vi sus manos, sin guantes, empuñando las sábanas de la cama.

-"¿Qué hacen?"

Todos volvimos a voltear en dirección de la ronca voz, era Ganondorf.

-"Cierra la boca o nos oirán" –le dije en un susurro.

-"Pero…"

Volvimos a callarlo con un _chst. _La curiosidad pudo más que su indiferencia y también se unió al tropel apoyado en la puerta. Ya casi no había espacio.

-_Voy a colocarme detrás de ti… ¿Esta bien?_

Algunos presentes, incluyéndome, nos llevamos las manos a la boca. Lo único que podía pensar en aquellos momentos era: ¡Es todo un animal!

¡Estaba tan orgullosa de Link!

-_Ten cuidado._

-Yo creía que ese niño era demasiado _nena_ para eso –escuché que comentó Ganondorf.

Sin embargo algo muy, vergonzoso pasó… Nadie de nosotros nos habíamos caído en cuenta que los goznes de la puerta se estaban venciendo. Cuando lo hicimos, sólo escuchamos el crujido de la puerta..

-Me lleva el… -alcancé a decir antes de caer junto con los demás sobre lo que había sido la puerta.

-¡¿Qué _silbatos_ están haciendo todos ahí? –escuchamos que exclamó Link, bastante molesto.

Nadie dijo nada. En aquellos instantes no se me ocurría ningún pretexto, mi mente estaba en _"tiempo muerto_", todo era causa de lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Ellos estaban… la cama, sus ropas...

Ay Jesús de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia de aquí nomas, una chava me pidió un fic (Killerbuny) a cambio ella haría el comic de una historia que también ya tiene un buen tiempo por ahí flotando en la red "Alguien me dijo", ella quería un fic desde el punto de vista de Midna, Ganondorf,Zelda y Link (que estos últimos dos no sé como resolverlos) de su vida en SmashBross, no iba a ser así la historia... SIn embargo la primera propuesta no me gustó. La idea no es original ya se ha hecho antes, pero después de ver un comic que jamás publiqué y que de hecho debo volver a hacer, en donde La Princesa está como conejita Playboy... bueno el resultado es este.

Si Pablo() (XD)ya sé que Midna rompió el espejo en Twilight Princes pero si en SSBB está Ganondorf, también pueden traer a Midna.


	2. Ganondorf

_Para Killerbunny:_

**Malos Pensamientos**

Ganondorf

Para cualquiera hoy era un buen y hermoso día. Para mi no, de hecho ningún día era bonito para mi, todos me daban igual. Como "me había portado mal", en palabras de Master Hand, he estado bajo arresto domiciliario; tengo un estúpido _aparatejo_ atado a mi tobillo y si me atrevo a dejar los terrenos de esta casucha me vuela el… orgullo.

El gran Ganondorf Dragmire no se puede quitar una mugrosa cajita metálica con lucecitas, ¡que vergüenza!

Últimamente ya me da igual.

Hace unas tres semanas, se hizo un anuncio de que habría un huésped especial que viviría unos cuantos días en la casa. Para mi sorpresa era la Princesa del Crepúsculo, Midna. Al verme estuvo a punto de atacarme pero el mariquita rubio ese y su amiga la mocosa lograron calmarla. Tonta, cómo si hubiera podido hacerme daño.

Claro que después de ese incidente todo volvió a su aburrido y tedioso estado. Estaría dispuesto a trabajar una vez con ese Tabuu, si es que regresara de donde sea que esté.

¡Lo único que quiero es algo que hacer!

En fin, hace unos días me levanté temprano como de costumbre y me dirigí a los baños de la casa, donde por cierto tuve que esperar; cómo detesto tener que compartir los baños, no me gusta bañarme junto a otros hombres, no por vergüenza claro, ¡el gran Ganondorf Dragmire no siente pena por sus atributos!, al contrario estoy muy, muy orgulloso de los mismos pero eso no quita el hecho de que no me gusta bañarme junto a otros hombres.

Para mi muy mala suerte, cuando llegué ya no había compartimentos libres. Tuve que esperar media hora a que se desocupara alguno.

Ike, acababa de ocupar el último y un niño con alitas llamado Pit, parecía seguir enjuagando sus alas. Parecía como si las estuviera persiguiendo.

Cuando finalmente pudo hacerme con un espacio, para mi mala suerte mientras me enjabonaba, el agua se acabó.

¡Esto siempre me pasa a mi, me llevan los mil demonios!

Estaba lleno de jabón, me iba a quedar lleno de él mientras volvía el agua… me iba a volver a perder de un buen desayuno gracias a que parezco un yeti de jabón, uno pelirrojo y guapo. Muy guapo, sólo mirándome en el espejo lo sé. Sin embargo estar lleno de espuma de jabón no era muy cómodo.

Media hora más tarde el agua regresó, según dijo la tortuga mutante gigante esa ó Bowser, como prefiere que lo llamen, alguien había roto uno de los tubos y tuvieron que cerrar las llaves para que no se desperdiciara el agua.

Como sea, al final pude desaguarme y finalmente terminar de arreglarme. Lo más difícil era hacerme el peinado…

¡Si el peinado es difícil!

¿Qué creían, qué este cabello se arreglaba solito? ¡Pues no, me lo tengo que hacer todas las mañanas!

Después de haberme arreglado para seguir viéndome increíble como todos los días, bajé al comedor. Casi todos los _smashers_ ya estaban desayunando.

Como siempre, tomé mi plato y me serví, sin embargo cuando estaba por servirme el último _hot cake con _chispas de chocolate, mi trinche chocó con el de alguien más. Era Link, quién ahora no sólo era mi archienemigo en el campo de batalla, ahora también lo era en el desayuno.

-_Ese _panqué es **mío**.

-Yo lo vi primero –contestó él.

-Suéltalo hijo de Légolas.

-Primero me arrancas la mano hermano de babe el puerquito valiente.

El muy hijo de… bueno ya saben de que, y yo estuvimos peleando con los tenedores por un buen rato… así que decidí en poner en práctica mi última arma secreta.

-¡Mira Zelda lleva lencería de _Victoria´s Secret_!

Creo que al pobre diablo **se le paró**… el corazón cuando le dije eso, porque ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de voltear en dirección donde la susodicha _princesita_, venía entrando.

-¡Ja,baboso! –exclamé quitándole el plato de una vez por todas.

Aunque para mi mala suerte, no me había dado cuenta que una tercera mano se unió a la pelea. Volteé a ver mi izquierda, donde una muy contenta Midna se comía mi panqué.

-Lelos –dijo después que se tragó el _hotcake. _

¡Cómo la odio, se comió el último!

Después del desayuno, me retiré a un pequeño gimnasio a hacer pesas, no podía quedarme sentado, iba a engordar si lo hacía –siempre cuido mi línea–. Cuando por fin terminé con mi sesión, decidí que era un buen momento para retirarme a… meditar al jardín. Si lo hacía en la sala tendría que estar escuchando el ruido que hacían todos por sus peleas o las estruendosas risas de esa Twili.

Todo parecía normal, el día indicaba que nada fuera de lo normal pasaría. Eso creía yo hasta el momento antes de que me retirara a meditar al jardín.

Los niños jugaban en el patio, Midna desfalcaba a varios concursantes, Link y Zelda se retiraban DIn sabe a donde, Peach le hacía cariñitos al chaparrito de bigote; nunca jamás pensé que ese día presenciaría…

Hasta el día de hoy no lo he podido creer todo lo que mis ojos presenciaron.

Como iba diciendo, yo el gran Ganondorf, el más guapo brujo de todos los tiempos, había ido a meditar al jardín y como soy tan bueno perdí la noción del tiempo. Sólo hasta que escuché que alguien se alejaba de mi logré despertar de mi trance.

Tanto trabajo duro me había dado hambre así que volví a la casa. Todo parecía normal, los niños seguían jugando en el jardín, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo: La casa estaba muy silenciosa, no había nadie más en la sala ni en la cocina.

Lo primero que pensé era que esa bola de sonsos se habían ido de paseo ¡Sin mi!

Eso quería decir que no se habían tomado la molestia de buscarme y avisarme. Aunque bueno de todos modos no podía salir de la mansión, no sé porque me molesté.

Terminé de comer mi _muffin _y me dirigí a los dormitorios, fue entonces que los vi:

Casi todos los smashers estaban con las orejas pegadas a una de las puertas y si no me equivocaba era la de esa princesa "_ricitos di oro"_.

-"¿Qué hacen?"

Todos me voltearon a ver algo molestos pero también ¿Sonrojados?

-"Cierra la boca o nos van a oír" –dijo en voz muy baja Midna.

-"Pero…" –volvieron a callarme.

¿Qué estaba pasando en esa habitación? Tenía que averiguarle así que también me uní a los demás.

¡Oh por el cabello rubio de Pamela Anderson!

Eran ese par que tantos problemas me habían causado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba allá adentro.

-_Voy a colocarme detrás de ti… ¿Está bien?_

No pude evitar llevarme una mano a la boca, estaba impresionado y era difícil impresionarme.

_-Si crees que con eso dejará de dolerme…_

-_Relájate… si así. _

_-Ten cuidado_

-Yo creía que ese niño era demasiado nena para eso –comenté en voz baja.

Midna parecía a punto de llorar de felicidad, se le veía muy orgullosa. Mujer loca.

Aparte de eso, nunca creí que tuviera el valor de pedirle… de hacerle, bueno de atreverse siquiera a robarse una panti de la princesa. Midna alguna vez le jugó una broma así, casi se desmaya cuando le dijo de donde venía.

Que momentos tan mágicos, viendo como se quedaba de piedra y después verlo todo el día tratando de regresar la prenda a su dueña. Si esos eran los días.

Creo que todos estábamos concentrados en escuchar lo que estaba pasando dentro de esa habitación que nadie se dio cuenta de que los goznes de la puerta se vencieron.

Yo pude quitarme a tiempo para evitar caer con todo el montón sobre la puerta pero los demás no tuvieron suerte.

-Me lleva el … -exclamó la princesa del crepúsculo antes de que la puerta tocara el suelo.

Ninguno de los presentes dijimos nada. La verdad era que no se me ocurría nada.

Los dos estaban sobre la cama, Link tenía una rodilla apoyada sobre la orilla de la misma con sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la princesa y de mientras Zelda estaba boca abajo abrazando una almohada.

¡Oh si, este era algo que ninguno podría olvidar en mucho tiempo!

-¡¿Qué silbatos están haciendo todos ahí? ¡– escuché que dijo el sonso ese antes de que yo mejor me retirara caminando por el pasillo.

¡Oh por las canciones de Shakira, Shakira; ellos estaban..!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

!Oh por los calzones de satanás por fin la generala publica el pov 2!

Faltan dos pov´s mas y ahora si van a saber que está pasando de verdad porque puede que sea cierto o que sea no cierto (XD). Aún no sé como resolver a Link y Zelda.


	3. Link

**Malos Pensamientos**

_Para Killerbunneh:_

Link

–¡¿Qué silbatos están haciendo todos ahí? –pregunté molesto y muy avergonzado a la vez.

La posición en la que me encontraba era en cierta manera comprometedora; al ver la cara que ponía Midna lo confirmaba. Pude ver como Ganondorf se daba la vuelta y se iba por el pasillo, Samus estaba sonrojada y le crispaba el ojo, Marth parecía estupefacto, Mario parecía estar en trance y bueno los rostros eran parecidos unos con otros.

Tenía una rara mezcla de sentimientos, nos habían interrumpido en algo que era de gran importancia…

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>asi puedo asegurar que todo esto empezó con la llegada de Midna. Me daba gusto verla de nuevo.

Desde el momento que pisó la casa se la pasó molestándome, sobre todo cuando descubrió que yo…cuando **_ella_** entrenaba con ese traje ajustado.. yo…

Bueno eso no es importante, lo importante es que he pasado varias situaciones embarazosas.

La última fue el día de lavandería.

Estaba bajando por mi ropa en la secadora, era un día bonito, tranquilo, de esos que son raros en esta casa. Entonces la vi…

Ahí estaba Midna, parada al lado de la puerta con una expresión que no podía leer bien. Algo estaba planeando lo podía sentir en las tripas, era algo que tenía que ver conmigo, casi lo olía.

–Bruja –saludé.

–Sarnoso –sonrió.

La secadora ya se había apagado y me disponía a acomodar toda mi ropa en una cesta, sentí que los ojos de la Twili se posaban en mi, esperando algo.

¿Puso explosivos, alguna rata rabiosa, un cable eléctrico, los calzones sucios de Ganondorf?

Para ese momento no lo sabía.

Abrí la compuerta de la secadora y me hice a un lado esperando que algo explotara o saliera en busca de mi cara. Otra vez nada sucedió, me encogí de hombros y empecé a poner mi ropa en la cesta. Claro, cuidando siempre que no me saliera alguna serpiente, araña, deku baba serpiente bebé… o alguna otra porquería.

Gracias a las diosas y su infinita misericordia no fue así pero…

Pensaba que ya me había librado, que tal vez Midna no me había jugado ninguna broma estúpida.

¡Equivocado!

Estaba acomodando toda mi ropa en el canasto y metía la cabeza para revisar que no quedara nada mío y así era; en cambio lo que mis manos atraparon en la oscuridad de aquél aparato, estaba hecho de una tela suave de algodón y, ¿encaje?

Nunca había usado encaje y ni quería hacerlo, eso era para las mujeres. Además me habían contado que picaba.

Entonces cuando saqué dicha prenda y la extendí para verla, me quedé de piedra. En mis manos estaban unos boxers… la cuestión es que no eran míos, estos eran de mujer con estampado de lunares morados con una leyenda en la parte de las pompis que decía: "Salvaje".

El ojo derecho de repente adquirió un tic y me temblaban las manos. Fue cuando Midna se recargó en mi hombro.

–¿Sabes que los usó esta mañana? –me dijo mientras me pellizcaba las mejillas.

–¿Quién? –pregunté temeroso, sospechando la respuesta.

–Tú quién crees –canturreó.

Empecé a sacar espuma por la boca, confieso haber tenido una ligera imagen mental de **_esa persona _**usando el pedazo de tela en mis manos.

–Considéralo un regalo.

Antes de que pudiera arrojarle a la cara aquella, suave y bonita… digo aquella prenda que iba a devolver y que no quería tener. Bueno como decía, antes de poder hacer algo más, Ganondorf entró en escena mientras seguía en Shock.

–¿Ahora que le pasa al ayudante de Santa? –preguntó mientras colocaba su dichosa capa en una de las lavadoras. Llevaba una bata con peluche.

–Le acabo de regalar unas pantaletas de Zelda –dijo tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio de taparle su gran _bocota._

La verdad no sé que haya pasado después porque lo único que sé, es que fue hasta medio día que reaccioné e inicié una de las misiones más penosas que he tenido en mi vida.

Devolver las benditas pantaletas –la cuál ya he aclarado no quería quedarme–, no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Mi primer plan fue ir directamente a su cuarto y dejarla ahí pero obviamente no iba a entrar por la puerta, eso provocaría que me descubriera, pensara que entré a esculcar su ropa interior y me dijera enfermo cochino. Así que opté por lo más civilizado: entrar por su ventana cuando no estuviera.

Comencé a descender tan bien como podía por la pared con la ayuda de mis _clawshots_, que no era tarea fácil, puesto que el muro no estaba hecho para ello. Más de una vez quedé con los pies colgando, rogando a las diosas que no fuera a azotar como res en el suelo.

–Nayru redentora ampárame… –exclamé cuando trataba de abrir la ventana. Mis piernas temblaban, el apoyo debajo de ellas eran tan pequeño que apenas si la punta de mis pies cabían.

Podía oír la risa de varias personas en la parte de abajo. No sólo era esa Princesa con el cabello mágico, ni el otro gorila de piel verde y cabello rojo…Habían más personas, de seguro esa chismosa ya les había dicho lo que trataba de hacer.

Había tenido éxito, logré abrir la ventana y meterme a habitación pero la puerta se abrió…

Alcancé a vislumbrar sus cabellos y antes de que pudiera verme salté por la ventana. Sabrán que al estar contando esto y por lo que pasó en la habitación, estoy vivo. Para mi buena suerte los jardines de la mansión tienen árboles, que tienen muchas ramas; y esas ramas duelen mucho.

Durante todo el día traté de regresar esas pantis sin éxito alguno, hasta que:

–Oye babas –me dijo Samus después de mi intento fallido de enviarlas por paquetería–, ¿no se te ha ocurrido decirle que las encontraste en la secadora y dárselas a Zelda personalmente?

–¿Darme qué? –Por los zapatos de danza de Din. Ahí estaba ella, la dueña de las pantis de lunares moraditos.

El tic de mi ojo regresó.

Estaba a punto de echarme a correr y ocultarme pero Samus tenía otras ideas.

Me quitó el pedazo de tela de las manos y…

–Link encontró esto en el cuarto de secado y supo que era tuyo, te lo iba a devolver ahora ¿Verdad, **Link**?

–¿Qué?, oh si, si yo estaba por ir a… devolvértelos– sentí como la sangre se agolpó en mi cara.

Me di cuenta de cómo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

–¡Gracias, que pena me da, siempre se me olvida revisar si olvido algo, estoy muy agradecida Link gracias! –dijo muy apenada y se llevó los calzoncitos.

–Ya hombre quita esa cara…¿No me digas que ya estabas pensando quedarte con ellos? –me preguntó con cierta malicia.

–¡Por supuesto que no!– Decía la verdad, por mi mente sólo **_una ve_z **se me ocurrió que tal vez, si no podía devolverlos, me los podía quedar.

¡Sólo fue una vez, lo juro, y fue porque lo del carrito a control remoto no funcionó!

Bueno pero a lo que nos acontece.

El día del incidente Zelda se veía un poco enferma, así que decidí acercarme a ella y saber si había algo que podía hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Volteó a verme y me regaló una sonrisa. Se veía tan… ya saben linda, hasta ganas me daba de pellizcarle los cachetes, "verdá de Dios".

–Me siento un poco mal, pero no es nada de cuidado Link. Gracias.

–Tal vez hay algo que puedo hacer por ti.

–¿De veras?, no me gustaría molestarte…

–No es molestia.

La ayudé a levantarse y ambos nos dirigimos a su habitación.

–¿Cómo planeas ayudarme?

–Bueno no soy doctor pero sé algunos, bueno, trucos que Bo me enseñó en Ordon alguna vez.

–¿Qué clase de trucos?

Le sonreí.

–Ya lo verás.

Al llegar a su habitación le pedí que se pusiera cómoda, se quitó el vestido y se puso algo más ligero.

¡Farore creo que hasta dejé de respirar!

A partir de ahí la situación empezó a ser algo, como decirlo, distinta.

–Si te sientes incómoda, sólo dímelo –le susurré, antes de comenzar **con lo que tenía pensado hacerle. **

Me quité los guantes y los dejé a un lado de la cama, noté que mis manos temblaban. Esperaba que mis nervios no me traicionaran en algún momento.

Empecé desde su nuca, cerca de la naciente de sus cabellos y llegado un momento recorrí casi todo su cuerpo, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando al escucharla suspirar complacida; todo parecía ir bien hasta que alcancé **ese** punto haciéndola soltar un quejido involuntario. Asustado detuve mis movimientos.

–Lo siento, te lastimé.

–Está bien, es normal ¿No?

–Zelda, ¿podrías… recostarte? –pregunté inseguro– Así no te dolerá tanto –me apresuré a aclarar.

Volvió a sonreírme e hizo lo que pedí.

¡Diosas estaba tan nervioso, nunca había hecho **algo** como esto!

–¡Ahí es, ahí!–había dado en el blanco.

–¿Te duele? –Volvía a preguntar preocupado.

–No, se siente muy bien –observé como empuñó las sábanas–, no te detengas, hazlo más fuerte…

–¿Así?

Escuché como tomaba aire y soltaba un quejido.

Entonces lo recordé…

–Colócate boca abajo, te dolerá menos.

Dudó un instante pero después accedió a lo que le pedí.

–Voy a colocarme detrás de ti, ¿está bien?

–Si crees que con eso dejará de dolerme…

–Relájate… si así –dije casi en un susurro, tomándola de la espalda.

–Ten cuidado.

Todo estaba **excelentemente bien**, después de un momento parecía disfrutarlo aún más. Sin embargo cuando iba a terminar, el ruido que hicieron mis compañeros de casa me hizo detenerme.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta cayendo y el grito de todos.

Delante de mi estaban casi todos los adultos de la casa, incluyendo a Midna

–¡¿Qué silbatos están haciendo todos ahí?

–¡Oh por los dioses Link, ¿qué le estás haciendo? –exclamó Ike, casi fuera de si.

–¡No es lo que parece! –se apresuró a decir Zelda, sentándose y cubriéndose con la almohada.

Era momento de esclarecer la situación. Eso iba a hacer…

_La verdad estábamos..._

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>h, diablos se me acabó la tinta.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Mis queridos mariquitas:**

Qué dice sus vidas... pues bien ahí está el POV de Link pero como se le acabó la tinta pues ya no pudo decir qué le hacía a Zelda... mmm tal vez ella nos pueda decir que estaban haciendo.

Bueno ya saben si encuentran errores sólo díganme donde y los corregiré. Según yo ya lo chequé pero.. siempre hay algo que se me escapa.

CUriosidades: Las panties de Zelda son la combinación de unos diseños que vi en Victoria´s Secret, la verdad la ropa interior de esa marca me encanta. Personalmente son mis favoritas.


	4. Zelda

_Para killerbunneh _

**Malos Pensamientos**

Zelda

Permanecía sentada tratando de cubrirme con la almohada. Todos nos miraban estupefactos, podía estar segura de que algunos de mis compañeros no sabían que pensar.

La posición en la que nos habían encontrado podía hacer que cualquiera se avergonzara.

–¡Oh por los dioses Link, ¿qué le estás haciendo?! –había exclamado Ike hacía un rato.

–¡No es lo que parece! –me apresuré a decir, cubriéndome con una almohada.

–¿En serio, y que se supone que parece? –preguntó Midna levantándose del suelo y acomodándose la ropa.

Por la expresión en su rostro sabría que no me iba a salvar en los próximos días de sus insinuaciones y comentarios… Oh Din, Nayru , Farore; estaba _jodi…._

* * *

><p><strong>Desde<strong> la llegada de Midna a esta casa llena de locos, han pasado muchas cosas raras. Bueno siendo honesta desde antes de su aparición en esta casa siempre han sucedido muchas situaciones extrañas.

Bueno tal vez ver a Ness hacer flotar los sillones por toda la sala común, no cuente como "raro, raro", pero es Peach, que siempre está redecorando la casa, quién lo obliga a hacerlo. La última vez, que lo hacía uno de los niños lo asustó y sin querer… se tiró un gas. Obvio también soltó el sillón.

Midna llegó unos días después de ello. Me alegra que ahora todo vaya bien en su reino y su mundo.

Claro que desde que se dio cuenta que..., no tiene importancia. Lo único que puedo decir es que tiene que ver con el hecho de que algunas prendas de mi ropa interior.. son algo no muy convencionales.

–¿Para quién compraste estas? –me preguntó un día que encontró unos calzoncitos de lunares morados con la leyenda "salvaje" en las pompis..

Peach me las había obsequiado en mi cumpleaños.

–Fueron un regalo de Peach.

–Será que tal vez ella los compró para que se los mostraras a…

–¡No es cierto!

–¡Zelda eres una sucia! –gritó y salió corriendo de la lavandería, ondeando mis calzones como si fueran su **** bandera– ¡Zelda es salvaje en…!

–¡Cierra la bocota, Midna, devuélvemelos!

Por suerte, y después de una persecución de media hora, recuperé mis pantaletas.

Gracias al trío divino no cayó en malas manos. Imagínense si un día los encontraran en la secadora del cuarto de lavado y supiera que son míos y quisiera quedárselos.

Un día pasó algo raro, un carrito a control remoto llegó a mi puerta con un paquete. Estaba por recogerlo cuando uno de los niños lo tomó y salió corriendo.

Recuerdo haber visto a Link corriendo tras de Lucas y Popo. Hasta hoy en día no sabía a que estaban jugando.

Siempre ha sido bueno con los niños.

Aquella vez, suspiré y sonreí sin darme cuenta y fue cuando sentí a alguien detrás mío. Era Midna con esa expresión que anunciaba preguntas incómodas o comentarios fuera de lugar. En cuanto vi que movió la boca, _la sentí venir_.

–¿Ya estas pensando en _meter el bizcocho al horno, ponerle nombre al cachorrito, usar tus panties especiales_?

–¿Qué?, ¡no, no estaba pensando en eso, ni siquiera…te odio!

–Yo sólo decía –se encogió de hombros–, como lo veías ese día parece que casi le saltabas ahí mismo y…

–¡No es cierto! –dije casi gritando, recordando a que se refería con lo que acababa de decir.

Jamás había pensado de… **alguien** de esa manera. Así que ¡No piensen cosas que no son! Pervertidos.

Continuando con la historia:

Este evento que ocurrió unos días antes y la causa por la que.. terminé con Link en mi cuarto _haciendo nada malo._

¡Din!, siento que mi cara va a prenderse fuego en cualquier momento… y sabiendo mi suerte con la combustión espontánea, es posible.

Como decía, podría decirse que la culpa de el porqué terminé con Link en mi habitación, ayudándome a sentirme **_"mejor_**_", fue culpa de este accidente…** de este evento.. **_

Ese día me tocaba práctica en uno de los salones de entrenamiento. Me puse el traje de Sheik, porque es más práctico, y me dirigí hacia dicho lugar.

Cuando entré, la escena que me dio la bienvenida fue a algunos de los varones retirándose a descansar. Nunca he entendido porque tienen la necesidad de desvestirse al practicar. Digo no es que me queje… muchos de los presentes estaban, ya saben, en muy buena forma.

Realmente algunas veces los entrenamientos parecían más una sesión de fotos para una revista de damas –o de gente con preferencias alternativas– que un entrenamiento entre los varones.

¿Alguna vez han visto al Capitán Falcon sin su casco?

¡Debería quitárselo en las peleas más seguido!

Casi podía ver los flashes de las cámaras y todo… Claro que una vez hubo una interrupción de fans en la casa, sorprendieron a varios en las regaderas, en los salones de práctica, se robaron los zapatos de Peach, casi se aprovechan del pobre Pit, le prometieron a Link que lo secuestrarían, me amenazaron de muerte y alguien me dio su número telefónico, entre otros incidentes.

Oh, perdón si, continuando con el relato.

–Hey Zelda –saludó Link, antes de sentarse sobre el suelo a secarse la cara y todo lo que hay debajo de ella… y a tomar agua.

–¿Qué tal? –dije tratando de no ver, lo que no debía ver.

Me di unos golpecitos en la cara para despabilarme y concentrarme debidamente en mi práctica.

–Uh, si yo fuera tu… –comentó Midna, que estaba a un lado del ring con Peach.

La dulce princesa, sólo se tapó la boca ahogando una risita.

–¡No termines la frase!

–Pero es verdad, ya necesitas que alguien…

–¡_Shh, _no lo digas!

–Pero si el otro día dijiste que…

–¡Nada, no dije nada!, sólo estaba algo indispuesta…

–Por ingestión de alcohol –completó la princesa del reino de los hongos.

Antes de que siga describiendo lo que mi querida amiga de otro mundo estuvo a punto de decir para difamarme y como Peach casi tiene un infarto por no respirar, diré que la discusión duró otros quince minutos, antes de que Samus me salvara.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que escuché a Link gritar

–¡No me estaba imaginando nada raro!

Lo cual hasta ahora no entiendo porqué lo gritó, de todos modos, _estúpidamente_ volteé a verlo, lo que mi contrincante aprovechó y me hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndome caer sobre mis "cachetitos"

–Mis… ¡aw!

–¡Azotó la res! –exclamó Peach.

–¡Zelda!, lo siento no era mi intensión.

–Esta bien Samus, fue mi culpa… es un accidente.

–¿Puedes levantarte? –Preguntó Link alarmado.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba sobre la espalda de Link hacia la enfermería.

No me lastimé de gravedad pero debido al golpe tal vez tendría algunas molestias durante los próximos días.

Durante el día no podía sentarme bien, me dolía donde la espalda pierde su nombre… y me sentía tensa, además. Sabía que tendría que dormir boca abajo o de ladito, si quería descansar.

–¿Estas bien? –me preguntó Link, cuando cambiaba de posición por cuarta vez en el sillón.

Volteé a verlo y le sonreí tratando de no preocuparlo.

–Me siento un poco mal, pero no es nada de cuidado Link. Gracias.

–Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer por ti.

–¿De veras?, no me gustaría molestarte…

–No es molestia –me interrumpió.

En verdad no quería ser una carga para él, pero insistió y terminé yéndome con él a mi habitación. Dijo que necesitaba estar en algún lugar cómodo y **privado**.

–¿Cómo planeas ayudarme? –pregunté curiosa.

–Bueno no soy doctor pero sé algunos –dudó unos segundos–, bueno, **trucos** que Bo me enseñó en Ordon alguna vez.

–¿Qué clase de trucos? –volví a cuestionar.

Entonces me sonrió, ¡Farore! Me gustaba que sonriera de esa manera… digo me sonrió y le devolvía el gesto y seguimos rumbo a mi cuarto.

–Ya lo verás –contestó de nuevo y abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

Cuando entramos me pidió que me pusiera algo más cómodo.

–¿Puedes cambiarte de ropa? Necesitas estar cómoda.

Decidí que mi ropa de dormir sería lo mejor.

Cuando salí del baño, me dio un poco de pena, casi no dejaba que nadie me vieran así.

Link me observó unos segundos antes de indicarme que me sentara junto a él. Se levantó, colocándose detrás mío y finalmente vi como dejó sus guantes a mi lado.

Estaba nerviosa. La situación fue tornándose cada vez más y más distinta de cómo la había imaginado.

Hizo a un lado mi cabello, puso sus manos sobre mi nuca, descendiendo por mis hombros, cada vez más abajo. Empuñé mis manos, no sabía que fuera **tan atrevido,** tan…

¡Se me estaban hasta nublando los ojitos!

La temperatura de mi cuerpo parecía elevarse y de pronto sentí dolor cuando llegó a **ese **punto. Asustado se detuvo al escuchar mi quejido.

–¡Lo siento, te lastimé!

Volteé a verlo y le sonreí. Sentía mis mejillas muy calientes.

–Esta bien, es normal ¿No?

Creo que el también estaba nervioso, se pasó un trago por la garganta y continuó.

–Zelda, ¿podrías… recostarte? –preguntó de pronto–. Así no te dolerá tanto –aclaró.

Hice lo que me pidió. Ya estando recostada, se colocó entre mis piernas. Lo veía ir y venir, viendo como se movía, sintiendo sus manos recorrer mis piernas.

–¡Ahí es, ahí! –En cuanto llegó a **esa** parte, sentí primero algo de ardor y dolor, sin querer llevé mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

–¿Te duele? –me preguntó Link, se veía algo preocupado.

–No, se siente muy bien –sentí como se movía en forma circular y empuñé las sábanas–, no te detengas, hazlo **más fuerte**– le pedí.

–¿Asi?

Sin querer mi respuesta fue un quejido en vez de un sí. No entendía como es que Bo, le había enseñado **semejantes movimientos** a Link. Después de todo los dos eran hombres…

¡Vaya que tenía **manos mágicas**!

–Colócate boca abajo –me pidió entonces.

Su petición se me hizo extraña, en la posición en la que estábamos era cómoda y me sentía muy bien así. Aún así accedí obediente, casi no pensaba en ese momento. Sólo quería seguirme sintiendo así de bien.

–Si crees que con eso dejará de dolerme.

Tomó mis caderas y las alzó, jalándome hacia él.

–Relájate…si así.

–Ten cuidado.

No pude evitar soltar otro quejido, cuando cierto cosquilleo de alivio viajó desde los dedos de mis pies hasta mi cabeza.

¡Diosas! _Me sentía tan bien_, casi no recordaba que mi cuerpo había sufrido un golpe durante la mañana.

No quería que parara, quería que siguiera toda la tarde…Lo único que podía pensar era ¡Ay mamá, que rico!

Cuando de pronto la puerta de mi cuarto tronó y se vino abajo, con todos mis compañeros de cuarto encima.

Hijos de su nalga... papá.

–¡¿Qué silbatos están haciendo todos ahí?! –gritó Link muy enojado.

–¡Oh por los dioses Link, ¿qué le estás haciendo? –exclamó Ike, casi fuera de si.

Me levanté tan rápido como podía y tomé la almohada que estaba debajo mío y me la puse al frente.

–¡No es lo que parece! – me apresuré a decir, cubriéndome con una almohada.

–¿En serio, y que se supone que parece? –preguntó Midna levantándose del suelo y acomodándose la ropa.

Así es como todo sucedió ese día pero faltaba aclarar que no estábamos haciendo algo ilegal.

Link sólo me estaba haciendo…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong>

_Debido A PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS AYER, TUVE QUE BORRAR EL CAPÍTulo hasta hoy. _

Que pensaron que ya se sabría... ¡pues no!

Este es el **último capítulo oficial.** Tal vez haga un extra, aún lo esto pensando.

¿Ustedes que creen que hacían o mas bien que Link le hacía a Zelda?


End file.
